


Courage

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghirahim is gay, Mute!Link, demise - Freeform, enjoy?, i forgot about this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: This story begins on a nice fall day when a little boy turned six years old but it turns out that day wasn't such a happy birthday.





	

This story begins on a nice fall day when a little boy turned six years old but it turns out that day wasn't such a happy birthday.

 

"Make a wish honey" A woman smiled to her son and he nodded and then he blew out the fire.

 

"Do you want to open your presents?" A man asked the boy and the boy smiled and nodded.

 

Then the man that was the boy’s father handed him a present and the little boy ripped it open to show a wooden sword then the boy picked it up and smiled then went out to their back yard and played with it.

 

As the boy was swinging the sword around the two parents were fighting.

 

"Why can't our son talk?!" The father of the boy yelled at the boy’s mother.

 

"I don't know dear" She cried.

 

"What do you mean you don't know?! You probably do know! I bet you drank something to make him this way!"

 

"What do you mean this way? Our boy is perfectly healthy!"

 

"Isabell, the darn boy can't talk, he is not a perfect boy!"

 

"I thought you wanted a boy no matter what!"

 

"I did because I wanted my son to call me dad or father or just da." He growled. "You can keep your boy! and when I say you I mean you alone!" he continued then he walked out the door but in their backyard the little boy was listening to their fight and tears were running down the little boy’s face then he dropped his wooden sword and ran to his father, he opened the gate that led to the backyard and then ran and hugged his father’s legs and he seemed to say "please don't go I will learn to talk and I will call you dad just like you want just please don't go!" but the man didn't see that all he did was kick the boy away and looked him in the eye and turned his back and left, but then the wife came running out when she saw her son pushed to the ground.

 

"Don't be sad Link, I’m here and I will always love you" She hugged him. And as she hugged him she could feel his tears trickling on her shoulders. So she hugged him tighter and then she let him go, and then she smiled, she took Link by the hand and went back inside.

 

Days passed and the mother wasn’t talking about the boy’s father. But this day the boy was in his room and he was on his computer and he was looking up “How to talk” and he found a video and he tried to follow the instructions, but he couldn’t do it. all of the noises he could make was some laughter, humming, groaning, crying, yelling, etc. the boy’s mother heard him in his room, he was making aggravated noises so she went to his room and she grabbed him and held him close to her breast to help him to calm down, but that didn’t help, he pushed himself away and looked at his mother in the eyes and seemed to say, “Why can’t I do it? Why can’t I talk?”

 

And she saw what he was trying to say and replied. “It’s because god thinks you’re too good to be true, so he didn’t want you to talk and say bad things, he just wants you to stay the way they you are”

 

Link smiled and hugged his mother in happiness.

 

 

 

A year went by, Link, and his mother went to the marketplace that was in the city they were in, they stopped at one of the stores and his mother said to him. “I’m going to go inside here alone Kay? And I want you to stay right here while I’m in okay?” And Link nodded and she went in,

When Link grew up he became shy and had few friends but he would open up to the people he knew and loved but not so much with strangers so he had a whistle around his neck so if he’s in trouble or needs help he blows the whistle to call Isabell (His mother)

But as his mother was in the building there was a girl nearby so she walked up to him and said.

“Is your parents in there to? It’s weird I wander what they’re doing in there…My name is Ilia by the way and my dad’s name is Bo. So you want to do something?”

But all Link did was stare at her but also a bit jumpy so all he did was raise his shoulders.

“Can you talk?” Ilia asked. But he stayed silent. “Oh sorry…Hey! You want to play hide-n-seek?”

Link nodded. “Kay! You count and I hide!” So off she went and Link started to count but he counted with his fingers, so then he ran to look for the girl but had no luck, but then he heard a high-pitched scream and ran towards it, and so he found an alley way and ran in it, he saw a little building and near the top was a little crawl through so he climbed up and went through the hole and saw a bigger kid holding Ilia by her shirt collar and growled. “You Need to think before you act missy” The bidder kid then grew a nasty smile on his face and it looked little like a boar. Link was scared out of his mind but then he accidentally sled his foot and that got the bigger kids attention.

 

“Who’s there?!” The Bigger kid growled. “Hm must’ve been a mouse” Then he turned his attention back to Ilia.

 

“Demise! I’ll give you the rest as soon as I can! Just give me more time!” Ilia gasped.

 

“No! I’m sick and tired of waiting!” Demise shouted. But when he shouted Link trembled then he crawled back out of the hole he came in from. But as The little boy was walking away from a new friend, something sparked in him, something that made his Shyness go away, something struck inside of him, so that something made him run back in there but he didn’t go through yet, instead of just marching in there like a fool he picked up an iron pipe-it’s in the city there’s going to be iron pipes!-then he went in the building and he held the pipe in his hands like a two-handed sword. Then Demise turned to face him then he let go of Ilia.

 

“Who’s this? You’re Boyfriend?” He scoffed.

 

But then Link taunted to get demise to fight.

 

“That was a foolish move you made boy. But if you want to fight fine, come at me!”

 

So then Link charged toward him but he didn’t just charge he then rolled behind demise and when he was behind him he struck his back but he didn’t go flying instead he turned around quickly to strike him, and Link went down without a sweat but Links blow on him did leave a big nasty bruise, But then Demise ran out of the building.

 

“Keep your mind on this for a while Ilia, I will come back, but I will not be alone!” He shouted then he ran out the door.

 

Then Link got up and faced the little girl but his eyes were filled with anger and hatred that made Ilia even more scared. But Link walked towards her but before he reached her she got up and ran out of the door.

 

It has been eleven years and Link still hasn’t seen his “friend” in all of those years. But in the time of those years Link learned how to sign, so people will understand him better and he grew more and more comfortable to others over the years (when Characters are signing the signs will be underlined). But now he was in college. It was his first day but he hasn’t gone to his dorm yet. He got into class before anyone else did so as he walked in the doors of the classroom he sat down on the seat that was on the back row on the far left. So when he sat down he got out his drawing pad and pencils and started to draw. 

Just as he started to draw the scenery the other students started to walk in. and sat down. But then a red haired goof walked in.

 

“Everybody the leader of all of you is here! Its, drum roll please…GROOSE!” The red haired teen exclaimed as he walked in the room. Everybody stared at him all but Link. “Hey!” Groose stormed over to Link. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you before.”

 

But then Link lifted his head up and stared at the adult that had his hands on Links desk.

“My name is Link” Link signed.

 

“What are you doing with your hands? Answer me!” Groose shouted. But then Link got out his note pad and started to write.

I signed ‘my name is Link’ but you don’t know sign language do you? And I just don’t feel like talking right now, I’m going to continue to draw if you don’t mind.

“Oh. Well next time I come in the room you look.” Groose tried to contain his anger. And then sat near the front of the class. But then another student walked in the room he had white hair and a part of it covered his left eye ,and he had pale skin, purple eyes, but he was wearing a white shirt that had purple pixels on it, and his pants matched his shirt. So as he walked into the class room, he sat down two rose from the middle of the class. So when he sat down he looked around the room and saw Link but he didn’t see him just as another student he saw him in another way.

“ _He’s so cute_!” The teen thought. “ _I wander if he’ll pick up something that I drop? But he’s probably straight”_ The teen thought as he was still looking at Link.

Then Link looked up at him and saw the teens look. “ _I wonder what’s with him_.” Link thought. Then the teen snapped his head to the front of him.

“ _He looked at me! He probably thought that I was judging him or something_.” The teen sighed in his mind. But then the teacher began to speak.

“Alright everybody since this is the first day, we are going to start off by introducing ourselves. The first row will start first, from right to left.” The teacher announced. So then a girl stood up and said. “I’m Freya nice to meet you!” then the girl sat down. Then a guy stood up and said. “I’m Pipit, hi” Then Groose stood up. “I’m going to be the one you come to for answers! It’s Groose hey my people!” Then it went one from there until the girl from the row that was one in front of Link. So she stood up and said. “I’m Ilia, Nice to meet all of you!” and when Link heard that name knowing he couldn’t speak, he tried to anyway. But then she sat down, and the teen that was beside her stood up and said. “Hi! I’m Girahim it’s very nice to meet you!” it went on from there and then it was Links turn. He stood up and then walked to the front of the class and wrote on the black board.

**Hi I’m Link, nice to meet you.**

But then a boy by the name Arthur said. “Why didn’t he **say** his name like the rest of us?” then the teacher was about to explain but Link wrote the answer.

   **Well, it’s because I’m mute so I didn’t say my name like the rest of you.**

Then Link walked back to his seat. So school was over for that day and the students headed back to their dorms.

~In dorm 17.B~

Girahim just arrived in his dorm. “ _I wander if I’ll have any roommates? If I do I hope there not female_ …” He thought to himself. But then he went to the closet to look for something. As he was looking Link walked into the dorm, and the first thing he did was lay on his bed. (that was the bottom bunk) so then Girahim turned around when he did he saw Link laying on the bottom bunk so he walked over to Link and tapped on his shoulder. When he tapped he scared Link.

“Sorry!” Girahim said as Link was looking at him. But then Link took out his notepad and started to rite.  Do you know sign language?

“Yes, I do know it and I can understand it.” Girahim replied. “Is that how you sometimes communicate?”

“Yes, I do sometimes. Look there’s a girl in class and I haven’t seen her since I was six, and I was wondering do you know her? her name is Ilia.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably not going to write any more of this...


End file.
